Normalny finał z odrobinką eksplozji! Cz. 2
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Piętnasty (FINAŁ) Chris: Ostatnio w pierwszej części finału Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci. Gwen dowiedziała się jak może wygrać milion. Scott i Mike cieszyli się, że zobaczą swoje kochane dziewczyny. Zrobił chytry uśmieszek. Chris: Pierwszym zadaniem finałowym było wyłonienie dwóch finalistów podczas walki. Mimo, że Mike radził sobie dobrze to i tak na dodatek Mal powrócił, ale już nie umie kontrolować Mike’. Szkoda... Ale mówi się trudno! Teraz rozegra się ostateczna bitwa! Scott kontra Gwen! I tylko jedno z nich wygra milion dolarów! W tle pojawia się otwarta walizka z milionem na złotym tle. Chris: kto wygra tę kasę? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania ostatniego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Arena Było parę minut po wyborze finalistów. Wszyscy usiedli na jedną wielką trybunę oprócz Scott’a i Gwen. Prowadzący stanął przed nimi. Chris: Witajcie w kolejnej części finału! Wszyscy zaczęli buczeć. Chris: Też się z tego cieszę! Gwen: Dobra powiedz nam wreszcie jakie jest zadanie i miejmy to z głowy. Chris: Zadanie? Nie mam pomysłu na zadanie dlatego odbędzie się głosowanie! Zaklaskał, a na arenę weszli wszyscy zawodnicy z sezonu 1-4 no i z 6. LeShawna: Po co my tu jesteśmy? Chris: Będziecie głosować na zwycięsce i musicie rozbudować przy tym swoje zdanie. LeShawna: Aha... Chris: Zapraszam do pokoju zwierzeń! Zaczniemy alfabetycznie! Czyli od Alejandro do Zoey. Alejandro: Gracias. Chris: Ta, ta szybciej! Gwen: To jest bez sensu. Heather: Życie jest bez sensu. Gwen: Ugh! Scott: Coś czuję, że przegrasz mała. Gwen: Lepiej uważaj na słowa! Nadepnęła mu na nogę. Chłopak próbował powstrzymać ból, ale nie mógł i zaczął piszczeć jak baba. Gwen: Piszczesz jak baba. Scott: Zamknij się.. Chris: Jak ja to uwielbiam. No to zapraszam do głosowania! Alejandro: Już idę. Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce do głosowania na zwycięzcę. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Alejandro: Jest bardzo prosty wybór! Wybieram Gwen ze względu na to, że zasługuję na wygraną. Była bardzo szczerą i dobrą dziewczyną więc co mam do stracenia? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Amy: Nawet nie znam tej całej Gwen i na pewno nie zasługuje na wygraną. Głosuję na Scott’a bo jest dziwny i zły z tego co wiem. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne Marie: Jasne, że głosuję na Scott’a. Gwen nie znam, a Scott’a tak. Gdybym znała Gwen to bym na nią zagłosowała. (Pokój Zwierzeń)B: (Pokazał kartkę na Gwen). (Pokój Zwierzeń)Beardo: Tik tak! Gwen! Tik tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Beth: Bardzo lubię Gwen i według mnie zasługuje na wygraną. Jest miła i ja też jestem miła dlatego chcę by ona wygrała. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Blaineley: Dlaczego muszę głosować na jedno z tej dwójki?! To ja tam powinnam być! Ale jak już trzeba to głos na Gwen. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Brick: Scott zasługuje na wygraną bo dawał z siebie wszystko w tym sezonie. Mimo, że zmiękł to dobry chłopak. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Bridgette: Oczywiście, że głos na Gwen. W końcu to moja kumpelka i nic tego nie zmieni. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cameron: Gwen! To jedyna dobra dziewczyna w tym programie i naprawdę zasługuje na to. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cody: Oczywiście, że Gwen! Hehehe! A któżby inny? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: Sorka Gwen, ale Scott też chce wygrać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dakota: To show jest do d**y! Od ostatniej operacji zmienił mi się całkowicie charakter i się tak łatwo nie poddam! Ale głos na Scott’a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dave: Tak naprawdę to nikogo tutaj nie znam, ale ich widziałem przed telewizorem i wiem, że to Gwen musi wygrać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dawn: Od Gwen czuję złą energię, a od Scott’a dobra. Wybacz Gwen, ale Scott... (Pokój Zwierzeń)DJ: No jasne, że Gwen ma szansę na wygraną! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Duncan: Głos na Gwen chyba was nie zdziwi? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ella (śpiewa): Oczywiście, że głos na Scott’a! Bo on też na to zasłużył! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Gwen. Tylko dlatego, że nie znam tamtego typka. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ezekiel: Ziomki oczywiście, że Scott! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Geoff: Ziomki oczywiście, że głos na Gwen! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Harold: Dla mojej Gwen wszystko.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: Scott! Ta gotka przyjaźni się z Mal’em! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Izzy: Gwen! *-* (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jasmine: Scott’y! Nikt inny tylko on! :P (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jo: Niestety, ale Scott. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Justin: Ten rudy jest brzydki, a Gwen może być dlatego ona. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie: No jasne, że Gwen! Ona jest super! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Leonard: Na moc pradawnych czarodziejów! Scott! (Pokój Zwierzeń)LeShawna: Dla mojej sisiter Gwen! Wszystko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lightning: Sha-Scott! Sha-Bank on wygra! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lindsay: Co ja tu robię?! Kim jestem?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Max: Jestem ZUY! I chcę by zło wygrało, a więc Scott! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: Jasna sprawa, że Gwen. :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: Wali mnie to i niech Scott wygra. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Owen: Głos taki sam jak Noah! Czyli Scott! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rodney: Połowy z nich tu znam i wiem, że Gwen można zaufać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sadie: Gwen’y na bank wygra to już jest wiadome! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sam: Hehehe! Scott! Hehehe! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Samey: Zło nie może wygrać! Scott musi przegrać! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scarlett: Scott... I tyle. Nie lubię za dużo mówić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Shawn: No cóż mogę powiedzieć? Głos oddaję na Scott’a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sierra: Scott! Scott! Scott!!! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sky: Gwen. Ona jest dobra i miła i naprawdę ona chce wygrać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Staci: No, a moja pra-pra-pra (...) I głos oddaję dlatego na Scott’a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sugar: Trzy słowa! Gwen musi przegrać! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Topher: Nikt nie zasługuje na sławę bardziej ode mnie. Ale musze oddać głos na tą gotkę Gwen. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Trent): Gwen jest wyjątkowa.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyler: Faceci górą! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: No jasne, że Gwen. Wszyscy zasiedli na trybunach. Chris: A teraz poproszę głosy Misty, Franziski i Juan’a Alberto. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Jak już ktoś musi wygrać to Scott. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Gwen. Ona jest super miła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Ja! Głos na mnie! Chris: Okej. Podliczyłem głosy i zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci zostaje! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mamy remis! Wszyscy się zszokowali. Gwen: Jak to?! Chris: Otóż jedna zawodniczka imieniem Lindsay nie oddała głosu na kogoś i to jej głos liczy się jako finałowy! Scott: Co?! Chris: Lindsay! Lindsay: To ja! Wstała z trybun i podeszła do Chris’a. Chris: Proszę powiedz kto ma wygrać Totalną Porażkę? Lindsay: Tyler? Chris: Aha... No dobra... Zatem ja powiem kto wygrywa! Zatem zwycięzcą zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gwen! Gwen: Tak! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Gwen: Wygrałam! Chris: Wolnego! To było dla jaj! To Scott wygrywa! Dziewczyna się załamała. Scott: Tak! Chris wręczył chłopakowi walizkę z milionem. Scott: Udało się! Zaczął skakać ze szczęścia. Courtney podeszłą do niego i go przytuliła. Courtney: Mój kochany. Pocałowała go. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Chris: Mam dla was kolejną wieść! Gwen: Jaką? Chris: Dwudziestka z was dostanie szansę do dostania się do nowej serii! Scott: Serio? Chris: Tak! Ale to dopiero w następnym cyklu! Ze mną! A ja żegnam się z wami! Do następnego cyklu i zapraszam do czytania następnej serii Totalnej Porażki: Morskiej Przygody! Niespodziewanie wyspa zaczęła się trząść. Chris: Co się dzieje? Cameron: Em? Chyba coś się dzieje z wyspą. Nagle pod areną wybuchł wulkan. I lawa zaczęła niszczyć wszystko co napotkała na drodzę. Wszyscy uciekli z wyspy. Na szczęście im się udało wsiąść na łódkę. Scott: A moja kasa? Scott'a kasa została spalona na wyspie. :D Chris: Dobra to koniec Wyspy. Zaczął płakać. Chris: Do zobaczenia następnym razem. KONIEC! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki